Ese demonio Tendrá un bebé
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Este es un fic BardxSebas, si les gusta esta pareja o tienen curiosidad sobre este shippeo son bienvenidos a leer esta historia... Si no les interesa no pasa nada pueden buscar otras de mis historias sebaciel... Besos
1. Chapter 1 Sospechas

Mientras tanto en el despacho principal de la mansión Phantomhive el joven conde miraba enojado a la puerta donde entraba su mayordomo a paso lento.

—¡Sebastian! ¡Llevo como una hora llamándote!

—Solo fueron cinco minutos, no exagere. —Murmuraba malhumorado el demonio al entrar con la charola de té en su mano derecha.

—Seguramente estabas haciendo cosas pervertidas con el cocinero y ahora vienes a servirme el té con esas manos sucias. Que asco no me sirvas nada... —Algo asqueado murmuraba este haciendo gestos, parecía estar hablando muy en serio.

—No estábamos haciendo nada eso... Eso lo hacemos por las noches cuando no hay ciertas personas que nos interrumpan.—Con sarcasmo decía sirviéndole el té— ¿Si quiere puede olerme el guante?

—Asqueroso... —En un murmullo Ciel le hablaba mientras le miraba con fastidio al tenerlo cerca notaba algo extraño en su semblante— Te ves más pálido de lo normal... ¿Te sientes bien?

—Que el joven amo se preocupe por mi, me emociona al punto que comenzaré a llorar... —Con fingido sollozo le hablaba.

—¡Muérete entonces!

—No se enoje... Pero la verdad no me siento muy bien, y no me diga que es extraño porque sé que es extraño.

—Es extraño... —Murmuró el joven para molestarlo.

—Es tan infantil a veces.

—¿Los demonios se enferman? Nunca antes te habías enfermado.

El demonio se quedó pensativo ante sus palabras.

—No me habia enfermado antes, pero nunca antes tampoco había tenido tanto sexo seguido en mi vida, tal vez estoy desgastado. —Insinuaba burlón solo para molestar a su amo y ver ese gesto de vergüenza en su cara al hablar de esos temas.

—¿Es necesario que yo deba enterarme de esas cosas? —Con una falsa sonrisa Ciel le insinuaba con molestia algo sonrojado— Ya me explicaste que el cocinero mete su cosita en ti, y todavía pienso que es asqueroso.

—Asqueroso para usted... Delicioso para mi... —Pervertidamente le refutaba, haciendo apenar más al joven que se tapaba los oídos para pretender no escucharlo.

—Lo siento pero usted preguntó yo solo estoy tratando de hallar una respuesta a mi malestar.

—Bueno al médico no puedes ir, no eres humano... Quizás al veterinario... —Se le burlaba al ver el disgusto de su mayordomo que suspirando pedía permiso para retirarse.

—Oye... Todavía no terminamos de hablar. Si llamamos a Sullivan ella podría revisarte y darnos una respuesta de lo que tienes.

—Ohhh... yo creo que el joven amo solo quiere usarme de pretexto para ver a su amiga pies chiquitos.

El conde se sonrojaba hasta las orejas ante esa insinuación, golpeando el escritorio se levantaba de su asiento.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Y no le digas asi!

—Owww ahora la defiende... —Se le burlaba el demonio haciendo un puchero simulando ternura, al parecer había llegado su oportunidad de desquitarse.

—Bueno ahora con más ganas quisiera verte muerto... —Enojado refunfuñaba.

—Seguro que si me muero lloraría como esa vez cuando me morí e hizo todo un drama.

—Solo era una actuación, si te mueres el único que te lloraría sería tu novio.

El demonio parecía palidecer más, mareándose un poco se sentaba en un sillón cercano, Ciel notó que al parecer no estaba fingiendo y en realidad si se encontraba enfermo así que se acercaba a verlo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Solo sentí un mareo.

—Que raro, lo único que me falta es que me hayas salido todo defectuoso y ya ni siquiera garantía debes tener.

—Deje de burlarse...

—¡Espera!

Casi en un grito el exaltado conde sonreía perverso al recordar algo que había leido hace poco cuando por curiosidad leyó un libro sobre embarazos, ya que el mismo lo había engañado con eso semanas atrás lo dejó con esa inquietud y como buen niño curioso leyó sobre el tema.

—¿Qué sucede? —Confundido el demonio miraba como su aparente inocente amo sonreía con malicia.

—Lei que esos sintomas son de embarazo... ¿Y si de verdad te embarazaste ahora?

—Eso es imposible... —Murmuró dudoso el demonio, en el imposible había la posibilidad de un posible, en todas las cosas habían excepciones. Pero no le daría el gusto a su amo de verlo alterado por esa posibilidad remota.

—Ahhh como que noto que si podría ser... —Se le burlaba el menor, era como si el karma de la vida le estuviera cobrando al "chistoso" demonio la broma de la vez pasada y se le hiciera realidad.

—No... Eso es imposible... —Seriamente Sebastian se levantaba estaba en pánico pero no lo demostraba.

No era posible ¿O si? Pensaba el demonio mientras caminaba a la puerta, era fastidioso sentir esa sonrisa burlona de su amo sobre él.

—Al parecer el líquido de Bard hizo efecto en ti... —Se le burlaba el conde aturdiendo más al demonio que salía de prisa del despacho.

—Esto me pasa por calenturiento... —murmuraba en voz baja, ahora solo quería respuestas así que iría a visitar a unos viejos amigos para que descartaran esa duda, porque un hijo no era lo que quería prefería morir antes de verse como una madre.


	2. Chapter 2 Confirmación

El demonio al salir del despacho iba directo a la cocina al llegar todos estaban reunidos, Bard al verlo se le acercó casi corriendo lo abrazaba.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Le cuestionaba al oído entre preocupado y amoroso ya que desde temprano su lindo mayordomo estaba con esos malestares, este apenado lo apartaba al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ellos.

—No me abraces frente a todos... —Le regañaba el demonio.

Los demás sirvientes miraban atentos la tierna escena de la pareja que parecían discutir sutilmente.

—Owwww que lindos son ustedes... Yo quisiera tener un novio que me trate así —Emocionada la sirvienta hablaba al ver lo tierno que se veían.

—Yo también quiero un novio...

Decía inocentemente Finny todos lo quedaron viendo extrañado por su petición.

—Tu debes tener una novia no un novio. —Le replicaba Meyrin con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero yo quiero un novio! —Con un puchero el rubio decía, los demás no entendían si era broma o en serio que hablaba.

—Bueno ahí está Snake... Para que te meta su cosita... ¿No?—Insinuaba Sebastian que recordaba la supuesta conversación del jardinero y su amo sobre sexualidad que se resumía en la palabra "cosita" para nombrar al miembro viril, los dos jóvenes solo se sonrojaban al oírlo y negaban con su cabeza.

—No meteremos cositas en ti Finny... Dice Oscar... —Murmuraba muy nervioso el joven albino, todos comenzaron a reírse.

—Para molestar no estás enfermo. —Le replicaba divertido Bard quien cruzaba su brazo sobre el hombro de su pareja de forma amistosa.

Sebastian medio sonreía ya que trataba de disimular la molestia que atormentaba su mente ahora no quería decir nada todavía hasta confirmarlo, además que insinuar algo era asi de raro. Un hombre no se embarazaba pero en el sentido estricto de la palabra el no era un hombre, era un demonio sin género definido en eso radicaba su problema actual.

Veía de reojo a Bard como este sonreía tan despreocupado y lo abrazaba, de repente molesto le lanzó un golpe inesperado en el estómago y se alejaba.

—Oye ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¿Qué hice?

—Debo salir... Y no me sigas... —Murmuraba el demonio ante la sorpresa de todos por esa actitud tan inesperada, el cocinero notaba su mirada amenazante y sabía que era seria su advertencia, sollozando lo veía alejarse sin opción a saber que le había pasado

—Joven amo... Voy a salir...

—¿A dónde vas?

—A ver a unos amigos, para hablar de cierto asunto. —El demonio afligido desviaba la mirada.

Ciel sonreía malicioso al escucharlo y al verlo tan agobiado, parecía que esto del embarazo era serio o si no lo confirmaba al menos se divertía al notar su agobio hasta saberlo.

—Te acompaño... —El joven se ofrecía o más bien imponía su presencia, aunque era obvio que sus intenciones no eran por preocupación hacia su mayordomo y este lo intuía ya que eran obvias tras esa sonrisa maliciosa.

—Puedo ir solo...

—No me hagas decir las palabras mágicas, Sebastian.

—Ahhh está bien si quiere ir... De todas formas me van a decir que no tendré nada.

—Yo digo que si... Algo me dice que si... Ya te imagino todo gordo con ese bebé... —Se comenzaba a sonreir burlonamente al demonio que desviaba la mirada.

Los dos salieron del despacho, parecia que iban discutiendo por el pasillo sin notar que unas miradas estaban al pendiente de ellos.

—El me está engañando con el joven amo. Por eso se puso así ya no me quiere y me va a dejar —Entre sollozos murmuraba Bard a sus compañeros que lo consolaban cuando veían a su amo junto al supuesto mayordomo infiel perderse por el pasillo.

—Voy a reventar su despacho para vengarme...

—¡No Bard... Eso no resuelve las cosas! —Le regañaban sus amigos cuando iba a la cocina por su armamento que escondía allí.

—Justo cuando iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo... El solo me deja... —Sollozaba en el camino de regreso a la cocina, sus compañeros se lamentaban pero pensaban que era un poco exagerado por parte del cocinero ya que no era extraño que amo y mayordomo estuvieran juntos. Al final solo regresó a la cocina para beberse toda una botella de vino, que era mejor que su idea de reventar media mansión por los celos provocados.

—Sebastian... ¿Tan lejos viven tus amigos? —Cuestionaba hastiado cuando seguían viajando en el carruaje por más de una hora en un sendero oscuro.

—Usted insistió en venir ahora se aguanta.

—¿Qué harás si resulta positivo lo del embarazo?

—No sé... Yo no quiero tener hijos.

—¿No? Es tu hijo, fruto de la movidita con el hombre que amas.

—¿Sabe? Que hablando así suena más pervertido que diciendo las cosas tal cual son.

Ciel simulaba hacerse el ofendido ante esas palabras.

—Seguiré hablando así porque me da la gana. —Murmuraba jactancioso el conde ante el mal humor de su demonio a quien solo quería molestar.

A los pocos minutos llegaban a una casa en medio de una especie de pantano oscuro, donde aparecieron unas aves de color negro que revoloteaban a su alrededor parecían apegarse más al joven que con su mano los espantaba.

—Déjenlo... El es mío...

Ciel se sonrojaba ante esas palabras posesivas de su demonio a quien miraba de reojo.

—¿Este duende es el padre de tu hijo? —Resonaba una voz a manera de eco, que provenía de una de las aves negras.

Sebastian al escuchar lo que confirmaba esa voz palideció un poco más, se agachaba sentándose en el suelo parecía abrazarse a sus piernas, mientras Ciel solo parecía estar enojado por escuchar la palabra "duende", casi al minuto reaccionó el resto de la oración.

—Yo no soy el padre, el padre de ese niño es un rubio idiota. —Burlonamente el joven aseguraba ante esas aves que seguían molestando con sus revoloteos.

Se sentía satisfecho al ver a su demonio sufrir por la confirmación de algo que ya sospechaba era cierto.

—Pero al menos él no es un duende... —Murmuró sollozante Sebastian el conde lo miraba mal pero se calmó al darse cuenta que ahora su demonio tendría un bebé y no podía lastimarlo.

—¿Seré una especie de tío o abuelo para ese niño? Dime...

—Ya cállese no me atormente más... —Replicaba alterado Sebastian al sentir como su vida ya daba un giro ante la confirmación de su embarazo.


	3. Chapter 3 Aclaración

El conde no podía estar más satisfecho de ver en el terrible predicamento a su demonio, se le notaba en el semblante cuanto sufría por este embarazo que no esperaba y nunca planeó.

—Creo que tengo un orgasmo...

—¿Qué dijo?

Cuestionaba el demonio al escuchar las palabras de su amo, que lo sacaban momentaneamente de su depresión.

—Si... Finny dijo que si te emocionas mucho se le dice orgasmo...

Refutaba entre nervioso y molesto, el demonio junto a las aves se echaron a reir por esa tonta aclaración, el conde se sonrojaba y agachaba la cabeza al sentirse la burla de ellos.

—¡No se rían! ¡Estúpidos!

—Definitivamente este no es el padre de tu hijo cuando no sabe de esas cosas...

Murmuraba divertido una voz masculina que no era la de Sebastian, parecía que las aves iban tomando poco a poco una forma corpórea humana.

—Ahhh joven amo, lo dijiste a propósito para hacerme reir... ¿Verdad? Eres muy tierno... —Comentaba entre risas algo burlón, su inocencia le causaba gracia.

—¡Ya cállate!

—A partir de ahora voy a supervisar qué tipo de conversaciones tienen usted y Finny...

Sebastian se secaba las pequeñas lágrimas causadas por la risa, admitía eso le sirvió para relajarse un poco, el conde solo lo miraba mal de reojo estando todavía muy avergonzado. A la vez notaba a los misteriosos hombres reunirse a su alrededor.

—¡Ohhh pero que niño más lindo... Y gracioso!

—¿Quieres que te enseñemos que es un orgasmo?

Insinuaban en tono coqueto y pervertido estos misteriosos hombres acorralando al joven contra un viejo tronco.

—Se- Sebastian... —Murmuraba nervioso al sentir como estos hombres lo sometían.

—Déjenlo tranquilo, ya les dije que es mío... —Se les acercaba, tomando a su amo en brazos tomaban distancia.

—Ya ve por eso no quería traerlo...

El conde que casi nunca admitía sus errores solo hacia un puchero y desviaba la mirada al escuchar ese sutil regaño.

—Ustedes... Solo vine a que me explicaran este asunto. —Murmuraba un poco molesto Sebastian, sus amigos suspiraban resignados.

—Sebastian... Así te haces llamar ¿No?  
¿Cómo pudiste embarazarte? —Le cuestionaba con un tono de regaño uno de esos hombres, era el sentir de ellos al ver como uno de su especie había caido tan bajo al preñarse de un insignificante humano.

—No sé... Pensé que era solo un mito eso de que podíamos embarazarnos, ¿Cómo iba a pensar que teniendo una vida sexual activa me embarazaría? —Respondía algo sarcástico.

—Pues ya ves que no es solo un mito, seguramente estabas en celo, mucho sexo y listo ahí está tu bebé... No es complicado de explicar.

Ciel solo los escuchaba conversar entre ellos, no podía evitar sonreír al notar lo mortificado de su demonio que aun lo cargaba.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que este niño no nazca..? —les cuestionaba Sebastian con seriedad pero antes de que sus supuestos amigos le respondieran el conde molesto le miraba.

—¿Piensas matar a tu bebé? ¡Claro que no, Sebastian Michaelis!

—Este no es asunto suyo, es algo mío y no tiene nada que ver con nuestro contrato. —Molesto el mayordomo le reprendía poniéndolo de pie en el suelo.

—Es una lástima, porque eres mi demonio y nuestro contrato dice que debes obedecerme en todo. ¿No?

Sebastian chasqueaba la lengua y se cruzaba de brazos al darse cuenta de que en parte tenía razón, solo se resignaba para escuchar esa nueva orden que su entrometido amo daría.

—¡Sebastian tendrás a ese bebé, es una orden...! —Le hablaba con aparente seriedad pero se notaba su sutil sonrisa traviesa.

—Usted solo hace esto para divertirse no porque le interese mi hijo... ¿Mi hijo? —Al pronunciar lo último el demonio se deprimió un poco y se quedó en blanco.

—Ahhh pobre Sebastian, usted niño sea más comprensivo mire como lo puso... —Le regañaba uno de esos demonios mientras se acercaban a consolar a su compañero embarazado.

—¡Tu no me regañes...! ¡Que demonios tan sensibles y odiosos! Tan ridículos... Vámonos Sebastian ya me cansé de estar aquí. —Hablaba el conde mientras emprendía a paso firme su regreso, dándoles la espalda.

—Mmm... Mira Sebastian pudiste ser el macho y agarrarte ese lindo trasero.—Exclamaba en alto y morbosamente uno de ellos, los demás se embelesaban al verlo caminar.

—¡Dejen de verme así demonios pervertidos! —Les gritaba el conde al escuchar sus insinuaciones.

—Si, pensé que establecería algo con él pero es muy odioso, además su cosita está en crecimiento, yo quería algo más. —Les hablaba Sebastian con resignación.

—Eres idiota... Con ese trasero ignoro su cosita en crecimiento.

—Ya déjenme en paz... Ahora ¿Qué haré? Yo no quiero este mocoso.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de enamorarte, bien sabes que esto no hubiera pasado si solo era sexo casual, involucraste un sentimiento y ahí la consecuencia. —Hablaba uno de ellos retomando seriedad.— Tu no viniste aqui a confirmar tu embarazo, viniste a confirmar lo enamorado que estás.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de ese idiota... Solo pasamos el rato... —Se justificaba molesto mientras se alejaba alcanzando a su amo se perdían entre las sombras.

—Este "Sebastian" creo que no recordó una de nuestras más valiosas enseñanzas demoníacas...

_~Si tienes sexo no te enamores~_

Repitieron ellos a la vez a manera de cancioncita, retomando su forma de ave se escondían entre las sombras.

—¿Podemos ir a visitarlos pronto? —Cuestionaba divertido uno de ellos— Después de todo al niñito lindo se le quedó esto... Hay que devolvérselo.

Decía este teniendo en una de sus uñas el anillo del conde que al parecer no notó que se lo quitaron.

—Ahhh joven amo... ¿Podemos huir? no quiero llegar a la mansión y ver a Bard. — a manera de ruego le decía cuando llegaban al carruaje.

—No seas llorón y cobarde... Debes afrontar esto como hombre mamá... —Burlón el conde le regañaba— Y...

—¿Y...? —Extrañado le cuestionaba el demonio.

—Felicidades por tu bebé... —Con una sonrisa sincera le deseaba, el demonio se enternecia un poco ante ese gesto. —ahora a preparar tu boda...

—Ya decía yo que tanta bondad era mucho... Usted solo quiere molestarme... —Murmuraba desganado Sebastian, emprendían su regreso a la mansión.


	4. Chapter 4 Revelación

En todo el trayecto el mayordomo se mantuvo callado conduciendo el carruaje, pensando en como esta novedad cambiaría su vida, eso lo deprimía y avergonzaba mucho porque ahora todos pensarían que era una mujer.

Casi al llegar, a medio camino detuvo el carruaje se acercó donde estaba su amo medio dormido.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No joven amo... Falta poco y quería hablar con usted un momento antes de llegar.

—Mmm... Hasta que quieres hablar... Si me vas a decir que me retracte de mi orden de que lo tengas, pues no lo haré, asume tus responsabilidades mala madre.

El mayordomo se sentó frente a él y negaba con la cabeza teniendo su ceño fruncido.

—Deje de molestar, tenía que pensar un poco...

—¿Y qué pensaste?

—Pues sin otra opción... Más que tenerlo, pero todavía no quiero decirlo a nadie hasta asimilar bien la idea, así que le pido de favor no comentar esto y mucho menos a Bard, quiero decírselo yo.

El conde al notar su seriedad, suspiraba resignado aceptando aquello después de todo así podría manipularlo algunos días más con su secretito, sería divertido tal vez.

—Está bien... Está bien... Pero que no pase de una semana o se lo diré yo.

—¿Sabe? Usted es muy entrometido pero me tiene en sus manos así que tendré que aguantarmelo—El conde sonreía perverso ante sus palabras.— Pero eso si, si usted no cumple su palabra y lo dice antes de esta semana que me ha dado contaré a todos un secreto suyo... Y no es el de su nombre, ni el de su hermano gemelo que todos ignoran su existencia.

—¡Ni te atrevas a contar eso!

—Yo cumplo mi palabra veremos si usted cumple la suya —Desafiante el demonio le hablaba ante el ceño fruncido de su amo.

Dando por terminada esa conversación Sebastian se disponía a regresar a su lugar para conducir el carruaje.

—Sebastian... ¿De verdad no te emociona ni un poco tener ese bebé? —Cuestionaba con aparente seriedad el conde al verlo marcharse.

—No sé si usted habla en serio o solo quiere molestarme. Pero ciertamente no me emociona este niño, solo tengo la certeza que me está complicando la existencia y todavia no nace.

—Que cruel eres... Eso debiste pensar antes de que Bard te sacara información tan seguido.

—Muy gracioso...

Sarcástico le respondía el demonio y se alejaba de inmediato el carruaje emprendió su movimiento, ahora era él quien no sabía si su demonio hablaba en serio o no, parecia que era real su fastidio hacia su hijo pero de todas formas así no lo quisiera el lo obligaría a quererlo.

A los pocos minutos llegaban a la mansión, Ciel cansado por su salida a la que no fue invitado iba directo a su habitación a descansar, el mayordomo fue a la cocina para prepararle un té, cuando entraba notó como su querido cocinero parecía dormir con su cabeza recostada sobre el mesón.

Acercándose sin hacer ruido lo miraba, no sabía si odiarlo o amarlo por haberle hecho un bebé, el era el culpable de su ahora confusión pensaba con molestia, aunque el no era del todo culpable porque no fue violado, el disfrutaba mucho de su intimidad con él pero solo quería recargar su frustración en alguien.

Dejando su coraje por unos segundos a un lado, lo veía dormir tan tranquilo que se acercaba a acariciar su rubio cabello, pero solo percibió un aroma extraño que provenía de él, volviéndolo a enojar al discernir a que olía.

—¿Estás ebrio? —En un reproche molesto lo levantaba.

—Tu no... me hables... Hombre... Infiel... —sin levantar la cabeza el cocinero le reprochaba en un tono pausado y medio trabado característico de un borracho, echándose a llorar.

Sebastian confundido no entendía por qué le acusaba de tal cosa, pensando que desde que estaban juntos el no había estado con alguien más.

—¿Qué dices? Yo no te estoy siendo infiel con nadie... —Le hablaba tomándolo de la camisa con fuerza, viendo como este estaba triste y lloroso.

—El joven amo... El es lindo... Tu eres lindo... Los dos harían... buena pareja...

—¿El joven amo? ¿Por qué dices eso? —Cuestionaba con extrañeza ante esa insinuación que le causaba algo de gracia, su cocinero estaba celoso de un mocoso y el usualmente no mostraba sus celos.

—¡Señor Sebastian! —Le llamaba Meyrin interrumpiendo a la pareja. —No le haga caso, está ebrio.

—No estoy tan ebrio... Si vas a dejarme por él, dimelo... Para regresarme a mi país. —Replicaba el rubio de forma casi inetendible, todos los sirvientes se reunían alrededor de ellos.

—Ahhh Bard... Que dramático eres.

—No soy dramático... ya no me quieres solo quieres al joven amo. —Le replicaba sollozante ante el mayordomo que sutil sonreía y lo soltaba.

—Ehhh... —Nerviosa la sirvienta trataba de decir algo para que los dos se calmaran.— Señor Sebastian, digale a Bard que usted lo quiere y así se calmara.

El demonio desvío la mirada, nunca admitiría que lo amaba frente a todos eso sería caer muy bajo pensaba, solo vio como Bard volvía a recostar su cabeza en el mesón y seguía sollozando.

—Dile que lo amas... Dile que tendrás un bebé suyo... Dice Emily... —Murmuraba nervioso Snake a la vez sorprendido.

Todos se quedaron pasmados por la noticia y fijaron su mirada a Sebastian que avergonzado agachaba la mirada, era el colmo que una serpiente lo descubriera, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la cocina y todos esperaban que Bard se expresara de alguna forma pero eso no sucedió.

—Creo que se impresionó mucho y se desmayó. —Murmuraba nerviosa la sirvienta segundos después al no notar una reacción de su parte.

El demonio se acercaba y levantaba su cabeza con enojo, viendo como hasta ya roncaba dormido ni siquiera había escuchado la noticia.

El mayordomo en medio de su vergüenza y enojo sintió como alguien lo abrazaba emocionado por detrás.

—¡Felicidades Señor Sebastian! ¡Que bueno que el líquido del Señor Bard todavía funciona! —Con emoción Finny le hablaba pero este solo sintió como el mayordomo molesto le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ayyy Señor... Sebastian... Lo siento...

Lloriqueaba el joven mientras veía como el mayordomo con prisa salía de la cocina.

—Así empezamos muy mal... Mocoso...—Murmuraba hablándole al niño que pequeñito comenzaba a crecer dentro suyo.


	5. Chapter 5 Lección

El demonio malhumorado por el pésimo día que estaba teniendo pateaba todo lo que estaba a su paso cuando iba al jardín a tomar algo de aire fresco.

—Ahhhh no... Perdóname no quería patearte a ti... —con tristeza y algo sollozante Sebastian acariciaba a su gata negra que chillaba entre sus brazos.

—¿No te golpeé tan fuerte? Pude haberte matado... —Seguía rogando su perdón se sentía mal por haberla pateado y mandado al otro lado del jardín— Definitivamente hoy no es mi día...

Se lamentaba ahora más deprimido que enojado mientras acariciaba a la gata que más tranquila lamía su mano como consolándolo.

—Tú si eres linda... No como el joven amo que en lugar de darme apoyo moral por mi extraña situación solo se burla... Todos se burlan y no toman en cuenta mis sentimientos...

La gatita solo lo miraba fijamente con sus vivaces ojos oscuros, le maullaba bajito como dándole ánimos.

—Tú... Tuviste bebés hace poco... ¿No? ¿Estabas tan asustada como yo? —Murmuraba con tristeza, la gatita se apartó de él en un brusco movimiento y se alejaba corriendo— Al menos no te rompí nada...

Ya un poco más calmado, respiraba profundo y se disponía a entrar de nuevo a la mansión cuando vio como su gata caminaba cargando en su trompa uno de sus gatitos, todavia era pequeño.

Sebastian los miraba embelesado los ojos parecían brillarle ante tan tierna escena, sentándose de nuevo en el pórtico y emocionado los recibía.

—Tú hijo es muy lindo... Pensé que nunca me los presentarías. —Tomaba al pequeño gatito y lo acariciaba entre sus manos— Supongo se parece al padre porque no se parece nada a ti.

La gata solo maullaba se acercaba para rozarse cariñosa en sus piernas como jugando.

—Es deprimente cuando un animal te da una lección de vida —Murmuraba con ironía mientras seguía acariciando al pequeño gato, parecía que después de todo tener un hijo no era tan malo, al menos en los gatos pensaba el demonio.

—Pero no me sorprende de ustedes los gatos, son seres mejores que los humanos, más receptivos y hermosos.

Hablaba con una sonrisa, después de unos minutos veía a la gata y su hijo marcharse, ahora si más calmado regresaría para afrontar la situación, no le gustaba admitirlo pero estaba muy avergonzado con todo esto.

—Señor Sebastian... Estabamos preocupados por usted... —Decía la sirvienta un poco nerviosa se le acercaba cuando el mayordomo entraba a la cocina.

—Yo lamento haberlo molestado Señor Sebastian... —Arrepentido al borde del llanto Finny sollozaba.

—Estoy bien... —Malhumorado les hablaba mientras se acercaba al cocinero que estaba profundamente dormido.

—Bard... —le llamaba el demonio para llevarlo a su habitación, estaba mal que un sirviente estuviera ebrio en su lugar de trabajo.

—Se... Bas... Tian... —Titubeaba el ebrio entre sueños.— Te amo... No me... Dejes...

Apenado Sebastian contenía sus ganas de golpearlo, los demás miraban atentos la escena era divertido ver su extraña convivencia y el pan de cada día para su algo aburrida rutina.

—Black... Lamento haber sido chismosa y decir lo de tu embarazo frente a todos... Dice Emily... —Hablaba nervioso Snake mientras su serpiente se arrastraba donde estaba el demonio.

—Hablando de eso... Pido su discreción sobre el asunto, ya que todavía no pensaba decírselo a Bard...

—¿Por qué no?

—Cállate Finny —Susurraba la sirvienta al rubio que cuestionaba aquello de forma inocente.

—Lo siento... —Replicaba él con nervios— ¡Ahhh ya veo, se lo dirá como regalo de San Valentin que es pronto!

Animado expresaba el joven con una alegre sonrisa.

—Si Finny es por eso... —Murmuró el desganado el demonio para callarlos a todos.

—Si es asi guardáremos el secreto.

Comentaban todos emocionados sintiéndose especiales por guardar un secreto al mayordomo que tanto admiraban.

—Bard... —Le llamaba de nuevo al ebrio que no hacia caso solo seguía durmiendo, resignado de que por si mismo no iría lo agarraba para que caminara junto a él.

—Señor Sebastian... No haga fuerza... Finny ayúdalo. —Alarmada la sirvienta lo detenía.

—Si... Luego se le va a salir el secretito... —Finny le decia mientras se acercaba y cargaba al cocinero en los brazos.

—No se me saldrá nada...

—Sebas... Tian... Ngh... Hoy me toca a mi... —El cocinero parecía emocionado al sentirse cargado cuando caminaban hacia la habitación del demonio donde prácticamente ya vivían juntos.

—¿Qué le toca? —Con curiosidad cuestionaba el rubio.

—Nada...

El demonio se negaba a dar una explicación a esa insinuación estúpida del cocinero ebrio, cuando llegaron lo recostaron en la cama.

—Por cierto Señor Sebastian... Felicidades por el bebé... —en un susurro el joven emocionado le decía y antes de que lo regañaran salía corriendo.

—Uhh... No sé por qué me felicitan ni que fuera algo tan bueno...

En voz baja refunfuñaba el demonio cerraba la puerta, viendo como su amante dormía ocupando toda la cama lo acomodaba bien para hacerse espacio y recostarse un rato para descansar.

Lo miraba detenidamente teniéndolo a su lado, no podía imaginarse que ese hombre lo habia enamorado y ahora tendrían un hijo juntos.

—Ni siquiera es tan guapo... Tiene pésimos modales... Es un salvaje... Creo que soy más idiota que él al sentir esto. —Murmuraba el demonio mientras lo analizaba se acercaba a su rostro y miraba más de cerca como roncaba con la boca semiabierta— Aún así me gustas mucho...

Decía resignado percibiendo su aroma a alcohol parecía embriagarse de él tentándose a besarlo dudaba pero en un impulso lo besaba apasionado saboreando con su lengua lascivamente el interior de su boca.

—Ngh... —Sentía como Bard le correspondía no teniendo consciencia de lo que hacia— Necesito desfogar un poco la tensión.

A la medianoche el cocinero despertaba ya un poco más lúcido notando como el mayordomo estaba en su escritorio haciendo unas cuentas como era su costumbre por las noches.

—¿Sebastian...? —Algo confundido le llamaba, recordaba el motivo de su ebriedad y le miraba resentido— ¿Vas a dejarme verdad?

—Si Bard... Voy a dejarte por eso te traje a mi cama y te he estado cuidando hasta que despertaste.— le hablaba sarcástico el demonio sin voltear a verlo.

El cocinero al oírlo se emocionaba, aunque Sebastian era algo frío en sus emociones sabía como expresarlas de alguna forma que a él lo hacia sentir apreciado por el mayordomo.

—Ohhh ¿Qué me pasó?

Le cuestionaba al demonio cuando se puso de pie notaba como sus pantalones y ropa interior estaban hasta las rodillas sintiendo.

—¿Tú que crees? —Respondía con picardía— Eso te pasa por quedarte dormido.

Bard hacia un puchero y parecía lloriquear por no recordar nada de lo que su lujurioso mayordomo le había hecho, este sonreía con malicia ahora entendía que todo este enredo con el embarazo era solo resultado del amor por ese hombre y su líbido aumentado a nivel demoníaco.


	6. Chapter 6 Celos

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la cocina menos el rubio cocinero que estaba enfermo por excederse en alcohol el día anterior.

—¿Bard está bien? —Cuestionaba la sirvienta al notar la ausencia de este.

—Si... Solo le dolía la cabeza y lo dejé dormir.

—Awww que tierno Señor Sebastian al cuidarlo... —Le decía ella con una sonrisa.

—Prefiero verlo dormido que esté aqui quejándose, basta con mis achaques para aguantarlo a él.

Murmuraba malhumorado el mayordomo con una falsa sonrisa mientras sentía un poco de calor a pesar de ser una mañana muy fría.

—¿Se siente bien Señor Sebastian? —Cuestionaba Finny al ver como el demonio estaba acalorado y sudando un poco.

Al parecer el cuerpo de Sebastian estaba sufriendo cambios drásticos que le afectaban más que el de un embarazo normal, y era de suponerse un niño mitad humano creciendo en un cuerpo de apariencia humana pero que no lo era parecía ser muy complicado.

—Estoy bien... Iré afuera a tomar aire... —El mayordomo al decir eso salía al jardin para sentir el frío que calmara su calor.

—Pobre Señor Sebastian... Tener un bebé es todo un lío. —Murmuraba con algo de tristeza la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa— Por eso nunca tendré bebés.

—Igual no tienes novio a menos que te cases con el señor Tanaka. —Se le burlaba un poco el jardinero— Además a el si no le va a funcionar el líquido que hace bebés, ya está muy viejo.

—¡Cállate Finny! —Avergonzada la mujer miraba de reojo al viejo mayordomo que estaba a unos pasos de ella.

—Jo jo jo... Todavía me sirve no le haga caso señorita Meyrin... —Algo sonrojado Tanaka bebía de su té tranquilamente.

—¡Ahhhh en esta mansión son todos unos depravados!

Exclamaba la mujer mientras salía corriendo de la cocina toda sonrojada por esas insinuaciones, encontrándose de repente con Bard en el pasillo quien con muy mal aspecto la espantaba.

—¡Bard! Me asustaste, te ves fatal... —Murmuraba la mujer con la voz temblorosa.

—Debo trabajar sino Sebastian se enoja. —Le respondía con mala cara mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—El dijo que estabas mal y te dejaría descansar... Tal vez algo de té caliente te ayudará a mejorar ¿Qué te duele?

—La cabeza y el trasero...

—¿El trasero? ¿Te caíste al estar ebrio?

—No precisamente, Sebastian se aprovechó de mi anoche y me violó hasta el cansancio.

La mujer se sonrojaba aún más ante esa confesión.

—¡Definitivamente en esta mansión son todos unos depravados! —Gritaba mientras salía corriendo se alejaba de él

—No grites así mujer... Me duele la cabeza...

El rubio refunfuñaba al llegar a la cocina donde estaban sus demás compañeros, estos le miraban de reojo al ver su mal estado además con ese secreto que le ocultaban se sentían algo tensos ante él.

—Sebastian ¿Dónde está? Quiero un té... —Cuestionaba Bard sentándose en un banco de la cocina.

—Está en el jardín... —Respondía nervioso Finny que parecía no servir para guardar secretos se sentía tenso al no decirle algo importante, notaba como Snake callaba a sus serpientes.

—¿Qué les pasa? Si es por alguna tontería que hice estando ebrio solo olvidenlo... Iré a buscar a Sebastian, extraño a ese estirado...

Se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a la puerta que daba al jardín, al salir notaba como su querido Sebastian conversaba muy cercano con el joven amo, llenándolo de celos volvía a entrar ya que estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que ni lo notaron.

—Joven amo... Usted se burla de mi y si con todo esto ¿yo me muero?

—No dramatices, bueno si te mueres que sea después que nazca este niño.

—¿Por qué quieres a mi hijo?

—Solo imagina tener un demonio pequeño a mi favor, lo criaría y moldearía a mi manera... Me sería mas útil que tú.

—Usted es un poco tenebroso, pero si sale un niño como tú prefiero morirme.

—Idiota... ¿Por qué sería como yo? Ni que fuera mi hijo... —Sonrojado el conde desviaba la mirada.

—Tal vez porque cuando Bard tenía su cosita en mi pensaba en ti... —Con una perversa sonrisa le hablaba el demonio con la firme intención de molestarlo, solo sintió como su amo lo bofeteaba.

—Es broma... Cuando él y yo tenemos sexo solo somos nosotros... —Con un suspiro comentaba.

—Que cursi y sucio eres...

—Además si me muero quedaría con su idiota padre... Ahhh ¿sabe? El muy tonto se embriagó hasta las patas ayer... —Le contaba el demonio con un gesto de desánimo.

—¿Ah si? ¿Le contaste y estaba celebrando la feliz noticia?

—No nada de eso... Cuando regresamos de allá el estaba así, creo que como he andado raro con estos síntomas piensa que no lo quiero o algo así. —Le contaba con mala cara— Ustedes los humanos son tan sensibles a veces.

—Bien que te enamoraste de uno...

—Y podria enamorarme de otro. —Coqueto le insinuaba el demonio con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Que andas de zorra...

—Ando con la hormona media alborotada... Lo siento.

—Pues te prohibo que andes de zorra ... Es una orden... —Con seriedad le ordenaba.

—Si mi señor... —Desanimado Sebastian le afirmaba— Vamos adentro está haciendo frío para ti, te vas a resfriar.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar para entrar a la mansión.

—Por cierto Sebastian, anoche no encontré mi anillo no recuerdo donde lo dejé... Búscalo.

—Usted no tiene consideración, me siento mal y anda perdiendo sus cosas. —Con una forzada sonrisa le hablaba viendo como su amo se le burlaba con la mirada.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Bard refunfuñaba molesto al recordar la escena anterior, cuanto le molestaba esa extraña cercanía que últimamente tenían amo y mayordomo.

El demonio minutos después volvía a la cocina sintiéndose un poco mejor de su bochorno anterior, notando que su cocinero estaba allí con los brazos cruzados y una cara de enojo.

—Parece que el bello durmiente amaneció de malas... —Insinuaba Sebastian con burla se prestaba a prepararle una buena taza de café para aliviarle cualquier malestar que tuviera por la resaca.

—¡No me digas nada maldito mayordomo infiel! —Con enojo le reprochaba ante todos, eso sorprendió al demonio que agachaba la mirada.

—Que el joven amo me insinúe lo de zorra no me duele tanto como cuando tu lo dices. —Resentido Sebastian le hablaba, se acercaba a él y le daba con la jarra en la cabeza.

—Ahí vas de nuevo... Nombrándolo... Si te vas a quedar con él dimelo de una vez.

—Eyyy tranquilos... —Sollozante Finny se ponía entre ellos para calmarlos, no le gustaba cuando oía discusiones.

—¡Si me da la gana me quedo con él o con cualquiera hasta con Tanaka! —le gritaba Sebastian mientras salía molesto de la cocina.

—Jo jo jo... —Tanaka sonreía sonrojado mirando como Sebastian se alejaba, los demás miraban mal a Bard por su comportamiento celoso injustificado.


	7. Chapter 7 Confesión

Bard en la cocina era regañado por sus compañeros ante su actitud poco sensible al mayordomo pero este terco se negaba a aceptar la culpa. Los demás parecían morderse la lengua por darle la noticia del embarazo tal vez eso calmaría la tensión entre los dos sin embargo debían respetar la decisión de Sebastian por no decirle.

—¡El tiene la culpa! —Mascullaba entre dientes el cocinero cruzado de brazos— Anda raro conmigo y parece que solo está feliz si es con el joven amo, ustedes mismo lo vieron ayer...

Todos lo miraban atentos ya que sabían porque la actitud cambiante de Sebastian hacia él pero no dirían nada.

—Bueno... Es su joven amo como mayordomo debe atenderlo, ni modo que lo trate mal sino qué le haría hacer al pobre Señor Sebastian —con actitud reflexiva hablaba Finny.

—No sé por qué se ponen de su lado, será porque ustedes también adoran al joven amo y como yo no soy tan lindo como él me hacen a un lado, al igual que Sebastian.

—Añade a eso que estás viejo y muy terco. —Murmuraba Meyrin con una sonrisa para molestarlo.

—Lo sé... —Con tristeza Bard murmuraba y salía también de la cocina todo resentido.

—¡Vaya que sensibles son los hombres a veces! —Exclamaba Meyrin con un tono burlón— ¿Ustedes también se pondrán sensibles?

Les replicaba al resto de sus compañeros que le miraban, estos negaban con la cabeza.

—Jo jo jo... Yo si porque Sebastian dijo que me quería pero en forma irónica. —Algo lloroso Tanaka bebía de su té.

—Ehhh Señor Tanaka deje de decir cosas tan raras. —Apenada la mujer le reprendía— deberíamos planear algo para que ellos dejen de pelear.

—¿Y ahora qué sucede? —Cuestionaba el conde cuando vio que su ahora susceptible mayordomo estaba en un sillón de su despacho hecho bolita.

—Ignóreme, solo quería un lugar donde Bard no me encuentre. Seguro el no vendrá aquí.

—¿Se pelearon?

—Si... Y es su culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Yo qué hice?

Replicaba molesto el conde ante tal acusación, ahora si no se sentia responsable de hacer algo malo al menos no a propósito pensaba.

—Es que Bard piensa que usted y yo tenemos algo... Y no lo culpo porque sé que usted me ama y no lo puede disimular.

—¡Yo no te amo... Idiota presumido! Deja de decir cosas así. —Molesto y avergonzado le regañaba.

—Ya nadie me quiere... —Sollozaba el demonio, Ciel se acercaba a golpearlo pero al verlo tan vulnerable lo consolaba con una sutil caricia de su cuchara de postre en su cabeza.

—Gracias por su apoyo joven amo, aunque me acaricie con la cuchara, aprecio su consuelo. —Algo conmovido el demonio le hablaba.

Cuando de pronto oyeron que alguien empujaba la puerta y entraba a la fuerza encontrándolos en la supuesta "comprometedora" escena.

—¡Así quería encontrarlos...! —Gritaba enojado el cocinero mientras amo y mayordomo se miraron entre si.

—¡No entres así a mi despacho!

—Bard... —Murmuraba algo apenado el demonio pero de alguna forma esa manifestación de celos y posesión le emocionaba.

—¡Usted no tiene derecho a quitarme a mi Sebastian! —Altanero el cocinero se acercaba al conde que le miraba mal.

—Ni siquiera quiero tocar a este idiota, mira con que lo estaba consolando— le enseñaba molesto la cuchara.

—¿Una cuchara...? Esto es más serio de lo que pensé... Ni a mi me ha dejado meterle una cuchara. —Decepcionado Bard murmuraba mirando con tristeza al demonio.

—¿Qué? Yo no iba a meterle la cuchara, si la metía en su boca era como un beso indirecto ya que yo comí en ella. —Apenado el conde murmuraba sacudía sutil la cuchara.

—Tienes suerte que el joven amo no entienda tus cochinadas... —Replicaba molesto el mayordomo se levantaba del sillón.

—¿Qué? Si entendí... —Murmuraba con fingida seriedad el conde pero no había entendido la insinuación enferma del cocinero.

—Decide con quién te quedas Sebastian... Yo no puedo seguir en esta situación... Con la incertidumbre que vas a dejarme por el joven amo. —al borde de las lágrimas el rubio hablaba con tristeza y enojo.

—Deja de decir tonterías... Si no te quisiera no te hubiera cuidado en la noche y en la mañana no te hubiera dejado descansar... —Le reprochaba algo resentido el mayordomo.

El conde solo contemplaba atento la escena sin perder detalle a pesar de su enojo al principio ahora estaba divirtiéndose con las estupideces de esos dos.

—Cierto... Pero precisamente no me cuidaste anoche solo te aprovechaste de mi, me quieres para el sexo nomas.

—No te quiero solo para eso... Y lo sabes...

—Uhhh que intensos son ustedes —Murmuraba el conde entretenido con ellos.

—Has estado tan extraño estos días pareciera que todo te molesta de mi... —Le reprochaba en voz baja el rubio.

El demonio que lo escuchaba aceptaba que ciertamente estaba algo malhumorado y descargaba su enojo con él pero el motivo era simple: ese bebé que crecía dentro suyo.

—Es que... —Murmuraba nervioso el demonio queriendo decirle la noticia.

El joven amo sonreía expectante el momento, pensó que no sería testigo de la humillación de su demonio al confesar aquello.

—Mejor vamos a otro lado... Debo decirte algo importante... —Sugería Sebastian a su pareja quien confundido le miraba.

—Ahhh Sebastian no seas malo yo también quiero oír. —Divertido el conde se metía en la conversación.

—Usted ya lo sabe... No moleste —Le replicaba el demonio a su amo, entonces solo vio como Bard se alejaba.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Veo que el joven amo ya conoce algo de ti antes que yo... ¿Así no quieres que piense mal de ustedes?—Con evidente enojo y celos el cocinero hablaba.

—¡Ya me tienes harto!

El conde en silencio los oía discutir le parecía entretenido verlos pelearse y más sentirse el centro de sus peleas.

—¡Quédate con tu enano! —Gritaba el cocinero mientras salía del despacho, sabía que con eso tendría que despedirse de su trabajo.

Era de esperarse que el conde se enojara ante tal epíteto ofensivo, apretando los puños descargaba su furia en el demonio a su lado.

—Que triste para usted ayer le dijeron duende y hoy enano... —Se le burlaba el demonio a pesar de estar enojado todavía.

—Como si todos nacieron grandes... Estoy en crecimiento —Murmuraba molesto el joven conde.— Dile a tu novio que está despedido, nadie que ofende a su amo puede seguir trabajando bajo su orden.

—Ahhh Joven amo... Fueron los celos que lo hicieron decir eso, es mi culpa y admitalo usted influyó que se pusiera así.

—Yo no hice nada... 

Mientras tanto Bard iba a su habitación comenzó a recoger sus cosas, al menos las que eran más importante las guardaba en una maleta.

—¿A donde crees que vas? —Cuestionaba el demonio parado fuera de la habitación cuando veia a su amante salir con maleta en mano, este lo ignoraba y seguía caminando a la salida— ¿Vas a abandonarnos?

—¿A ti y al joven amo? No se sentirán solos si me voy ya se tienen el uno al otro. —Muy triste el cocinero le respondía, le dolía mucho el irse de esa manera pero en sus celos no podía imaginarse estar bajo el mismo techo viendo a quien amaba con alguien más.

—No me refería al joven amo... —Titubeante el mayordomo pretendía confesarle lo del embarazo, tocándose el vientre parecía darse fuerza— Me refería a mi y a nuestro hijo...

Confesaba avergonzado mientras desviaba la mirada se cruzaba de brazos solo veía de reojo como Bard se sonrojaba.

—¿Es mío? —Cuestionaba en un murmullo Bard de respuesta solo sintió un golpe y como el ofendido mayordomo se alejaba refunfuñando a su paso.


	8. Chapter 8 Reacciones

—Sebastian... —Susurraba aun confundido el cocinero al ver como el mayordomo más que molesto se le alejaba. Ahora se daba cuenta que su reacción ante tal inesperada noticia no fue la mejor, pudo haberse desmayado de la impresión o algo así... Pero no insinuarle eso.

Cuestionarle aquello fue ofensivo y un poco cruel pero la duda importante que le revoloteaba en su cabeza hueca en este momento era ¿Cómo se puede embarazar a un hombre? ¿Por qué Sebastian es hombre? Se cuestionaba para si mismo mientras caminaba tras de él a paso lento porque no sabía como afrontar este tipo de "broma".

Al final el demonio se le perdió de la vista, esté comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados en la mansión a la vez que pensaba como afrontar la situación.

—¿Qué sucede Bard? —Cuestionaba la sirvienta cuando lo encontre por el pasillo que llevaba a la escalera principal— Te ves pálido...

—Ehhh estoy buscando a Sebastian... ¿Lo has visto?

—No hace rato que no lo veo... Ustedes no pueden estar separados. —Murmuraba ella toda sonrojada al imaginarse el amor de los dos.

—No es eso... Se enojó conmigo... —Dijo este entre dientes mientras encendía un cigarrillo— ¿Te puedo contar algo privado?

—¡Si! Sabes que guardo muy bien los secretos. —Más emocionada y sonrojada le expresaba ella, pensando que le diría algo referente a su discreta actividad sexual.

—Bueno... —Se rascaba la cabeza nervioso— ¿Los hombres se embarazan?

—Ahhh ¿A qué te refieres? —Ella igual nerviosa le preguntó, no queria confirmar ni negar nada de esa duda se suponía no podía revelar el secreto.

—Yo nunca he sabido que eso sucede... ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que Sebastian dijo que lo estaba... Pero creo que es una broma... —Confesaba el rubio con un ligero sonrojo y sonreía nervioso.

—Sabes que el señor Sebastian no es de los que hagan ese tipo de broma. O no sé como se lleven ustedes— Meyrin le decía con una pequeña sonrisa  
— ¿Entonces tu no le creiste y se enojó?

—Casi... Le pregunté ¿Si era mi hijo?

La mujer lo miraba mal al escucharlo obviamente no fue su mejor reacción, entendía el enojo de Sebastian hasta ella misma se molestó por eso y ni era la embarazada ofendida.

—Ya sé que estuvo mal... Pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir... —Arrepentido murmuraba, sea o no cierto lo del embarazo fue malo lo que insinuó.

—Los hombres son tan insensibles... El pobre señor Sebastian anda mal con lo del embarazo y tú le dices eso.

—¿Tu ya lo sabías? —Con algo de enojo cuestionó el cocinero a la mujer que nerviosa le miraba.— Al parecer todos lo sabían menos yo.

—Tal vez por tu estúpida reacción, estaba pensando como decirtelo.

Bard agachó la cabeza se quedó en silencio como reflexionando, la levantó segundos después mostrando una sonrisa.

—Entonces... Es en serio ¿tendré un bebé? —Emocionado parecía llorar de la alegría tomaba las manos de la mujer y las movía como bailando.

—Ahora... ¿Qué sucedió? —Con mala cara cuestionaba el conde al ver de nuevo a su demonio en su sillón— ¿Crees que soy tu pañuelo de lágrimas? Se te está haciendo costumbre venir a lloriquearme.

—Ya le conté al idiota ese sobre el embarazo...

—Ahhh entonces no se lo tomó muy bien al parecer sino no estarías lloriqueando aquí en mi despacho... ¿Sabes? Cuando hice este pacto contigo no me imaginé nada de esto, de haberlo sabido hubiera preferido morirme.

—Joven amo... Usted es tan cruel... —Fingiendo llorar el demonio ocultaba su rostro en sus manos.

—Bueno... ¿Qué pasó? No seas dramático.

—El insinuó que no era su hijo...

—Ahhh ya ves por andar de perra loca.

Con burla el conde le hablaba mientras se le acercaba para consolarlo o molestarlo más.

—Yo no soy perra loca, ¿De dónde aprendes a decir esas cosas? ¿Es Finny?

—Solo las escucho por ahí... Tu Bard dijo eso por algún motivo...

—¿Por quién cree? —Le insinuaba el demonio mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué yo te hice un bebé? —Cuestionaba divertido Ciel conteniendo la risa.

—Si... El es tan idiota... Si supiera que ni siquiera puedes orinar bien en el retrete todo lo salpicas y ya cree que vas a hacerme un bebé.

Al escuchar eso la risita del conde se detuvo, se acercaba con molestia a manotear al demonio que sonreía divertido ante su actitud.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver... —Le refutaba molesto.

—Bueno solo quería molestarlo —El demonio sonreía satisfecho por verlo molesto— Además de que está bien chiquita tu cosa no sería capaz de hacerme un bebé.

—No está tan chiquita...

—Ahh ¿Le creció desde la noche que lo bañé? —Burlón el mayor le molestaba.

—¿No qué estabas deprimido? Demonio idiota...

—Pues si... Pero molestarlo me quita la depresión.

Ante esas palabras el conde desviaba la mirada y sutil se sonrojaba iba a refutarle pero la puerta se abrió de golpe ya podía imaginarse quien era.

—¡Sebastian! —Exclamaba sollozante el cocinero se acercaba al demonio arrodillado.

—Esto será divertido... —Murmuraba el conde se prestaba a ser testigo de la ridícula escena de esos dos.

—¡Lárgate! no puedes entrar así al despacho del joven amo y más después que le dijiste enano. —Le regañaba molesto el mayordomo sentándose todo orgulloso se haría de rogar.

—Ahhh el joven amo me perdonará... ¿Verdad? —la mirada del chef se fijó en su amo.

—Ya veremos... Por ahora resuelvan sus asuntos. —le respondía el conde con una perversa sonrisa.

—Perdóname Sebastian... Yo no quise decir eso.

—No me interesa lo que pienses de mi... Si crees que soy una perra loca es tu problema... —Sutil desviaba la mirada a su amo porque el le enseñó ese término que bien aplicaba para hacerse la víctima.

Ciel sonreía porque a pesar que su demonio andaba tan sensible con su homosexualidad evidente y ese embarazo inesperado este no dejaba de ser eso, un demonio manipulador; no dudaba que todo esto lo hubiera planeado para no aburrirse.

—Tú no eres una perra loca... tu solo eres mi perra loca— le decía con firmeza Bard tomando sus labios a la fuerza los besaba.

—Vaya que romántico sonó eso... —Le regañaba Sebastian separándose de sus labios le daba una bofetada, algo apenado porque su amo sonreía burlón ante lo dicho por el cocinero.

—Dime... ¿De verdad estás embarazado? O ¿Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en hacerme una broma hoy?

—Si no me crees, pregúntale al joven amo, él nunca hace bromas... ¿No?

Le sugería el demonio dejándose abrazar del rubio que no se le separaba mientras miraba dudoso a su amo.

—Yo puedo ser gracioso si quisiera... —Molesto el conde les miraba— Pero es cierto, el está embarazado.

Bard emocionado le llenaba el rostro de besos mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo, el demonio fastidiado trataba de separarlo.

—Tranquilo, el joven amo nos está viendo.— Murmuraba apenado Sebastian que odiaba las muestras de afecto frente a otros.

—Vayan a ser cariñosos a su habitación... Perros en celo... —Les decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lamento todo lo malo que he pensado de usted, joven amo... —El cocinero le hablaba arrepentido al conde— Ya no reventaré su despacho con usted dentro.

—Gracias... —Sarcástico murmuraba Ciel— No quiero repetir el triste destino de mis padres y acabar en cenizas.

—Como siempre el joven amo queriendo romper tradiciones familiares —burlón el demonio le decía.

—Si... Porque hasta un demonio embarazado tengo... No creo que Tanaka lo hiciera en sus tiempos.

—Jo jo jo... ¿Quien sabe joven amo? —Hablaba un poco sonrojado el viejo mayordomo bebiendo de su té, los tres le miraron sorprendidos ya que apenas notaron su presencia cuando habló.

—En esta mansión hasta los viejos son homosexuales... —Murmuraba sarcástico el conde mientras miraba a Tanaka.


	9. Chapter 9 Petición

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="61beaa15c7547323826fc3cc3a12b02f"Pasaron unos cuantos días desde que todos en la mansión Phantomhive se enteraron del inusual embarazo de Sebastian, quien con malestares y todo seguía en sus habituales labores./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="52d5c55d0623b89eb3bd6e3200089093"—¡Déjame en paz! — Era la molesta expresión del mayordomo al cocinero — No puedo ir a dormirme con todo lo que hay que hacer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f8d895cd832dce730392e205cf39ce37"—Pero estás pálido... Ve a descansar nosotros nos ocupamos... —Bard con el ceño fruncido trataba de convencerlo pero solo parecía alterar más al demonio— Iré a decirle al joven amo ya que a él si le haces caso.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="90fc8771a62b86e0b72c4f0079226cff"El cocinero salía con prisa de la cocina directo al despacho del conde, tras suyo caminaba el mayordomo para detenerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1bcd6ef434237473e9486e787147afac"—Ustedes de nuevo... —Cansinamente Ciel murmuraba al ver a la pareja discutir en la puerta de su despacho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f0cea7311fabfe40974625f004e5599"—Es que joven amo... Su mayordomo se siente mal y no quiere descansar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="358ec2c093d0917a80b6e594a9800086"—Estoy bien... Me aburro estando en la cama sin nada que hacer... —Alegaba con molestia el mayordomo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e4f6502b00d7e1acaaac78bbb9c13aa5"—Ahhh pues que Bard te haga compañía, así no te aburres... ¿No? —Con picardía el conde insinuaba esbozando una traviesa sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d9d75a4be229208db87ce6a759159fd1"—Ehhh no... En horas de trabajo no podemos hacer esas cosas... No logramos concentrarnos. —Apenado el cocinero murmuraba mientras sonreía nervioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a9c8d2cdba3db61e7af3b1d52a11b3a5"—Igual no quiero estar contigo... Me duele todo el cuerpo hasta el trasero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d31e70eca7e2a0e24c3807a7e4b9a1a2"—¡Sebastian! No digas eso en frente del joven amo... Además de qué te duele sino me has dejado tocarte estos días... ¿Has estado con alguien más?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c0f0bc05e2bdb031f3d9cbd93e424384"—Es tan interesante como siempre escuchar las intimidades de su relación... —Murmuraba un poco avergonzado el conde— a todo esto un niño no puede nacer dentro de una relación no formalizada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db8e36bfbebe39a81457d37d3261f966"—No comience joven amo con eso... —Con el ceño fruncido le hablaba el demonio, era un tema que evitaba hablar frente a Bard porque presentía su reacción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="848ccb077313e555c20f91b5651e9ba1"—No entiendo a que se refiere joven amo... Sebastian y yo somos novios... —Replicaba curioso el rubio levemente sonrojado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c18a0793846adeb6624a136d1d807757"—Si ya lo sé pero como un hombre religioso no puedo permitir que ese pobre niño nazca fuera de la sagrada ley del matrimonio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ee1fae4f75f28fc01d511abd8b08cad"—Lo que usted tiene de religioso... Yo lo tengo de heterosexual... —Con sarcasmo murmuraba el demonio sonriendo sutil, Bard no entendía a que se refería. A veces no solía entender las indirectas que tenían Sebastian y su amo eso lo hacia sentirse un poco celoso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7c5e988d9979a12cfb3bc5a9a9c6798"—En todo caso... Bard... Tu no has pedido la mano de mi mayordomo. ¿Cuando piensas hacerlo? —Con aparente seriedad el conde le hablaba pero se notaba como diafrutaba molestar de esta forma a su demonio quien lo miraba mal a unos pasos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa95012813dafcdfb989a8c2c215a51b"—Ehhh es que... —Murmuraba apenado el rubio en respuesta— Me da vergüenza y miedo, solo he pedido la mano de una mujer en mi vida y me rechazaron sus padres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ce003fc049d622aa4915fe76dd9eebe8"—Eso no sabía... —En un evidente murmullo celoso le reprochaba Sebastian— ¿y ella no te rechazó?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4593626658cb369714ce04cdccea620d"—No... Casi fue mi esposa pero se fue con otro cuando sus padres me rechazaron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33604a11db423dfbc8a0a55132f52dd4"—Luego hablamos de esa novia tuya.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b41cf42943418cec1fd82bfa7164aec6"—Ahhh Sebastian que celoso eres... —Se le burlaba el conde al verle los gestos de celos— Bard... Pero no voy a rechazar tu petición de mano si lo pides bonito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62cafb35c086246736c6f08788971b73"—A todo esto... ¿Por qué el tiene que pedir mi mano a ti? Tu no eres mi padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dbfe69bb0b65aa67afacd1ced139b9c6"—Porque no tienes familia y como eres mi mayordomo, cualquier asunto contigo deben decirme a mi... No repliques que a Bard no le molesta ¿No? —Cuestionaba al rubio que se rascaba la cabeza nervioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1512576e560bedbd028680503a930da8"—No me molesta joven amo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84a69b5db27c2ec0227bf07cfa16cd8b"—Así que vete Sebastian que Bard y yo hablaremos a solas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41f527d746bd138a4c00c54bff7c40b8"—No pueden excluirme... —Refunfuñaba el demonio quien al notar la seriedad de su amo, salía del despacho con molestia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78de1e1055672b8f193b3f22381ee130"—Bien Bard... Siéntate... ¿Qué quieres decirme?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b99732b32e06f8c283c68eb9e2f6bd81"—Ya sabe de que hablaremos joven amo para que quiere que se lo diga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f91d8d168b0216753c04db8ebac720a6"—Tu solo sigueme la corriente. —Con mala cara el conde le regañaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="011d881b041da4e6dacd6fe3391790fb"El cocinero quería entender un poco a su joven amo solo concluía que era solo un niño jugando a ser adulto, suspirando le seguiría el jueguito si eso lo complacía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="edcb6f2ff1174b3ff53831e74c7daba3"—Pues joven amo... Vengo a pedir la mano en matrimonio de su mayordomo, Sebastian Michaelis.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ac9121e0160aa13e0da5c7d1a366da7"—¿Por qué debería dártela? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a309fdce8a7b862bdbb5d6ef988417c4"—Porque... Porque lo amo mucho y tendremos un bebé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d3aac791bca21715884e24f5348fdfc"—¿Solo por eso? —Cuestionaba serio el conde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b061de422ca26727b789ed4a6c44d87"—Si... ¿Hay algo más por lo que las personas se casen?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2fb4afad06ca5734e883e4f1dccbda96"—Bueno por un apellido también y como tu no tienes uno... ¿Cómo sé que no te quieres casar por eso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe7590a7c6ee2856cb24731274700177"—Ehhh joven amo... No es eso... Y si tengo apellido sólo no me gusta decirlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="efbcd85917d31d56f22b0e3aaef512fa"—Está bien, voy a creerte pero para dártelo en matrimonio deberás cumplir con algunas condiciones../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="448781d23efc543f0b7b659c5dd21b54"Minutos después Ciel y el cocinero llegaban al jardín donde estaba Sebastian con los demás empleados arreglando unas flores./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="791b6c08a93ff76b206b5486565fb2f8"—¡Sebastian, el joven amo me dio tu mano permitió que nos casáramos...! —Emocionado el rubio le contaba cuando lo estrechaba entre sus brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="066230ef652e4211bf16de36a3627bfc"—No me digas... —Sarcástico el demonio se dejaba agarrar mientras los demás se acercaban a felicitarlos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6a4a05fa9601abe27844df9e688f504"—Awww tendremos boda... —Muy feliz Meyrin expresaba su alegría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3098dcc07e104e8223975bd11d469b9"—¡Felicidades...! —Decía con una sonrisa el joven jardinero— Pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7df31f2a767741088279884bb6d60790"—¿Pero? —Cuestionaban todos con curiosidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d9a57823ad0e95f4687a4b3d84358455"—Pero... ¿Solo pediste la mano? ¿Por qué no lo pediste todo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="779a620420c4d04835e41504736a5d79"Todos sacudían la cabeza ante tan tonta pregunta, el joven apenado se sonrojaba casi poniéndose a llorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f291f4a6bda8cbe7add0423cd42b1a5b"—Es una forma de decir ...—Snake murmuraba para calmar al rubio—Porque Bard ya se ha tomado de Sebastian más que la mano y sin pedirle permiso a nadie... Dice Emily/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06040d344b32ba278fba594141ffb377"Sebastian al escucharlo iba a responderle pero una risa estruendosa se escuchó de repente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86c076e992e1feed82d8f4243b4dafa9"—Piden tu mano sin un anillo... Eso no es buen augurio... —Hablaba un hombre aparentemente atractivo con ropas oscuras que se les acercaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88c050de8d8a9163a68c854f1117da81"—Que bueno que tenemos un anillo aquí... —Comentaba otro jugando en su mano con el anillo que le habían quitado al conde unos días atras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="001c647854cdd9168a1f63a32f0b7c84"Sebastian palidecía un poco porque no quería que esos tres demonios fueran a revelar su verdadera identidad, ellos en atractiva apariencia humana se acercaban al conde que con el ceño fruncido pedía su anillo que creyó perdido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="77fad07207a67e45b6c885901cbb9b4e"Todo parecía complicarse para el demonio embarazado que sutil sonreía pero por dentro moría de coraje, todo en su vida era como un vergonzoso sueño que se hacia realidad./p 


	10. Chapter 10 Visitas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a897e3939407563e8db4d3d18d6d598e"¿Qué hacen aquí? —Murmuraba Sebastian acercándose a sus supuestos amigos con una falsa sonrisa los apartaba del resto para hablarles en privado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db86d58a6742602102c7ed2e5e316bea"—Ya te dijimos... vinimos a devolverle el anillo a tu lindo amo. —Le respondía uno de ellos con una perversa sonrisa a lo lejos miraba a Ciel acomodarse su anillo en uno de sus dedos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84fd8cde1aba9c1200afd4fb22299426"—Dejen a mi amo tranquilo, el no sabe de esas cosas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="075ca7c995d04d3b7515816c0eefa707"—Si lo sabemos... Nos echamos a reir cada vez que nos acordamos de sus orgasmos... —Burlón le respondía otro con una risita— Es tan lindo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d25cecb0c0f6327f10c59dbb74692748"—Si lo conocieran como yo seguro no dirían tan a la ligera lo "lindo" que es —Refutaba Sebastian con el ceño fruncido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d7e62caa0a5469f8ddff3e18821f2b59"—Vaya, veo que tu novio nos está mirando enojado... ¿Estará celoso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6dd5a07ee879390396116b3b254a71b"—El no es celoso... —Murmuraba Sebastian aunque sabía lo celoso que era su ahora prometido no lo admitía frente a otros— Solo les quiero advertir que no divulguen que somos demonios, nadie sabe de este asunto solo mi amo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be38384c7322a29719f8e8a51acd517f"—¿Ni tu novio?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="43eca45045fff42302ac6fd3f6839f5c"Sebastian negaba con la cabeza con seriedad a esa pregunta, se lo diría en algún momento pero no ahora ni de esa forma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c3f9b06e5af963668740c5125648b9e7"—Bueno no diremos nada... Así es más divertido el "asunto" —Acotaba el que parecía ser un poco más serio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="465beafd02883cdc4bda6b93a9234e1b"Los demonios conversaban aparte mientras todos al otro lado se preguntaban quienes eran esos extraños hombres que irrumpieron de repente en el jardín/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a51839f963e4f4d1b458c58ea5af394"—Joven amo... ¿Quienes son ellos? —Cuestionaba receloso Bard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca762a86c329bbf7d55f53bbf5789166"—Bardsito está celoso, para variar... —Se le burlaba Meyrin al escuchar su pregunta y notando su gesto de molestia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1872ed1c66c545bc7bcb88eca569cfaf"—No estoy celoso... Solo me preocupo por él. —el cocinero se justificaba con un puchero se sonrojaba un poco— El es tan guapo... Que me preocupa que alguien me lo robe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a18a56874b4448ba5739b61635ad1840"—Ahhh no está tan guapo... Está bien flaco —Murmuraba el conde con una sonrisa— Pero yo de ti lo alejaría de las mujeres con pecho abundante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="38bc9bd966c13b1c4e55d7f3993bf3f8"Todos fijaron su vista a Meyrin quien muy avergonzada se cubría su pecho con sus manos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91a074655d4f44d60cb824763058e0bf"—¡No me miren a mi! —Exclamaba ella con mucha vergüenza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7af46fd88768027a59996b6eaa4e001e"—Eso no es cierto joven amo, a él ni le gustan las mujeres. —Con un puchero murmuraba Bard cuando vio que su demonio se acercaba, lo miraba mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="867bc24c0adac7544dcb016a926e6a0e"—Cierto ¿Qué te gustan las mujeres con mucho pecho? —Le reprochaba celoso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b476d2413ef5e7bab5f874e7d2156122"—Ehhh y... ¿A qué viene eso de repente? —Entre molesto y apenado Sebastian le preguntaba, su mirada rodó a su joven amo que miraba para otro lado— No me gustan las mujeres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5463c37ab118db0cd021189aa8c7423"—Yo lo alejaría de los circos... —Murmuraba Ciel con malicia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="97c29bb6a0c0825ae7dd95f937853b3e"—Hablaremos luego de eso Sebastian... —Con una falsa sonrisa Bard le hablaba, todos los quedaron viendo que alguien aparte del conde lo regañara era un poco raro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b854db1b5b798e45eb0458e90a6acb4c"—Vaya... Eres todo un macho cabrío... —Decía uno de los tres demonios acercándose al rubio parecía coquetearle— Ya veo porque conquistaste a uno de nosotros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6fb6e95cf548ece238baf554c83128cd"—Ehhh no soy eso... —Se le apartaba temoroso este al intuir sus intenciones y se ocultaba sutil tras Sebastian que celoso miraba la escena— ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a485646d739ef6674f539a22697e817a"—Ellos son unos primos lejanos... —Los presentaba el demonio con una sonrisa para acabar tan tenso momento, Ciel parecía disfrutar de todo esta situación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3a5c976424edbb5a09f5f5d24f89388c"—Soy Anthony... Mucho gusto. —Con una picara sonrisa saludaba a todos, era el más coqueto de los tres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="01a463969cb44a0dabc2a957c9d0a23f"—Yo soy Matt, un placer conocerlos —Hablaba con una amplia sonrisa el que parecía ser más burlón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f708687ec73e1c65ee77d9a2ce5e8808"—Mi nombre es Johan, es un gusto conocerlos también —Era el que aparentaba ser más tranquilo se presentaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db384b3f221f7b5897cdc2f4b4fb032c"Todos respondían el saludo amistosamente presentándose también los de la mansión siendo igual de amables, minutos después se disponían a entrar a la mansión porque empezaba a hacer frío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d677e4b68d64ac9e5a4b374dce1d984e"—Sebastian... ¿Estás bien? —Preocupado Bard le preguntaba agarrándolo cuando lo vio tambalearse un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa31344392de37d250898837222a708c"—Solo me dio un pequeño mareo, estaré bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb2787111723353ddde619f5d573c714"—Te llevo a la habitación... —El rubio pretendía cargarlo pero Sebastian no se dejaba, rehuyendo del agarre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="77bd15d3efb78845204f38e30c1fd2a8"—No... Debo atender a las visitas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="491536618f32724ae93196a56d1da39f"—¡Joven amo! Digale algo... —Le pedía Bard con un puchero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="534ee5deff1b7aad30321348b94dbca5"—Sebastian ve a descansar... —Le ordenaba el conde— No te preocupes por las visitas, de todos modos son tus visitas así que ellos irán contigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74d7ad74cf620420e24c5b3e2bbfc99c"Sólo a los demonios que le visitaban parecían sorprenderse de la actitud algo maliciosa del joven contratista de su compañero demonio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e035a04c74fd4b011e94ae3db07948f"—Saldré con Tanaka al centro a comprar unas cosas... —Acotaba el conde con seriedad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c593206ea4411e690e94326acc463a0"—Pero joven amo... Yo siempre lo acompaño al centro... —Resentido murmuraba el demonio acercándose a su amo para convencerla de que lo llevara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e01895bbc8e47850f61df65135cb1720"—No tengas celos mayordómicos —burlón le regañaba el joven./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="28bc7443616a957f3424349a754e15d6"—Esa palabra ni existe—Malhumorado al verse reemplazado murmuraba bajito el demonio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3a28fca70bcc59e5272ed1294f597f05"—Ahhh tu amo es todo un encanto, me gusta mucho... Le lamería el alma toda la noche —Perverso hablaba Anthony quien era el que estaba más cautivado con el joven conde quien pretendió no oírlo, un poco sonrojado se disponía a salir de la mansión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef4bb6128e0536eac4f351fc137561c1"Sebastian sin más opción obedeció la orden, encaminándose más malhumorado a su habitación no pronunciaba palabra alguna, Bard y sus supuestos primos tampoco hablaban para no molestarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80a5759b34b66cfc183ef912f7a5f704"—Bienvenidos a nuestro nido de amor... —Con una sonrisa Bard les comentaba cuando entraban a la sencilla habitación que compartía con el mayordomo, quien apenas entró se recostó en la cama, al parecer si se sentía mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac886cc8c66aee52a56c2764266ab992"—Muy linda... Así que aquí tienen sexo todas las noches y concibieron a ese bebé —comentaba burlón Matt para apenarlos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f1d1c68f9e859d859ab8d5413072f57d"—Ehhh ¿ustedes saben lo del bebé?.. —Les cuestionaba apenado el rubio se acercaba a Sebastian le comenzó a quitar los zapatos para que reposara mejor, después lo abrazaba fuerte al verlo más pálido de lo normal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="efa1c1d913586149d1177ec47366e579"—Owww ustedes son muy lindos que me dan ganas de vomitar mis oscuras entrañas para después tragarmelas de nuevo. —Decía Matt con burla ante la cara de incertidumbre del cocinero que no entendía el chiste o supuesto halago que le hicieron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="533cb042b71465f8751024750081a695"—Si sabíamos lo del bebé por eso vinimos a visitarlos. —Le respondía el otro, acercándose a Sebastian— Vaya si te ves mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc536b826fe2c89b0c66af3d55fbe139"—Macho cabrío... ¿Podrías ir a ver agua fresca? —El demonio coqueto le pedía como pretexto para que saliera ya que querian hablar con Sebastian a solas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c8284315061203852b1551bc53bad96d"—Dejen de decirme así... —Murmuraba Bard saliendo un poco molesto de la habitación por tal apelativo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a1b5e08ea48bb4912fa34dd299deba64"—Ya no le digan así, se escucha mal aquí entre los humanos. —Les regañaba el demonio cuando Bard se había marchado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="af8d00c277a99cb82199bb94bbe242e8"—Es por molestar no te lo tomes tan en serio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a92873b60cb32ea1fd4337ce2497a3d"—Hablando de otro asunto más importante que el macho cabrío. Sebastian... No creas que solo vinimos a molestarte, a conocer a tu adorable macho o a ver a tu delicioso amo... También vinimos a advertirte de algo que descubrimos sobre tu embarazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d1d3c742be2b3fd32134bc719480c9f"Sebastian se preocupó un poco por lo último que dijo por sus rostros que reflejaban aparente seriedad, aunque si renegaba su embarazo no quería que nada malo le pasara a su pequeño hijo./p 


End file.
